


PODRÍA SER | KRILLIN & GOKÚ

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: Podría ser, definitivamente.
Relationships: Krillin/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 8





	PODRÍA SER | KRILLIN & GOKÚ

Era extraño, porque Gokú era un hombre. Un hombre extremadamente poderoso, y ridículamente ingenuo. No había nada sobre su personalidad, (además de su lealtad y su amor y el brillo de su sonrisa) que pudiera despertar ningún tipo de sentimiento inusual en Krillin, (además de aprecio, cariño, ganas)

¿Ganas? ¿Ganas de qué?

—¡Te has vuelto sorprendentemente fuerte, Krillin! —le dijo Gokú, el mismo de siempre, sin temer al contacto físico y poniendo un tono dulce en su voz.

Y Krillin pensaba que esas palabras lo emocionaban sólo porque venían de un hombre poderoso. Pero imaginaba a Piccolo diciéndole algo así, y su corazón no se volvía loco como lo hacía con Gokú. 

Entonces pensaba que era porque era su amigo, su querido y adorado Gokú, que había crecido a su lado y entrenado de su mano hasta el cansancio. Pero Krillin tenía tantos amigos, y cuando alguno de ellos se comportaba de esa manera con él (de la manera Gokú) no le despertaba ni un ápice de emoción.

Sin dudas era extraño. 

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, descubrió la razón de su peculiar apego tras dedicar unos segundos a mirar a Gokú desde otra perspectiva. No desde la de _los músculos de Gokú son geniales porque le sirven para pelear_ sino la de _qué atractivos son los músculos de Gokú para-_

Enrojecía de pies a cabeza de sólo descubrir que la respuesta era simple.

La sonrisa de Gokú le hacía cosas a Krillin, y eso era todo.

¿Podría ser así de extraño?

Gokú estaba casado, y tenía dos hijos.

Krillin también lo estaba, y tenía una hermosa hija y una preciosa esposa.

Así de extraño como había sido desde el comienzo, Gokú le dedicaba un par de palabras y Krillin babeaba de ilusión.

Podría ser, definitivamente.


End file.
